


Loving you was not in my plans

by Narcissasgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Slow Burn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissasgirl/pseuds/Narcissasgirl
Summary: After her parents get killed by the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange, Y/n Y/l/n decides to take a time turner to travel back in time and stop the woman from becoming a death eater to save her loved onesY/n, now in 1967, finds herself joining Bellatrix in her sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts and starts befriending herWhile she tries to keep away the one who will become the most loyal follower of Who-must-not-be-named from any ideas of joining him new feelings come in the way and something unexpected happensFalling in love with Bellatrix was definetly not in Y/n's plan
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Going back in time

**Author's Note:**

> So...I promised I would write a new Bellatrix/Reader story and here it is
> 
> Updates will probably be slow since I'm writing other stories but I'll try to post a chapter once a week because I really like this idea
> 
> Tell me what you think about this first chapter, I would like to know your opinion

Y/N'S POV

The war is over

Voldemort has been defeated by the Chosen One, the famous Harry Potter, and everyone is celebrating our victory except for me and a few others who lost someone during the battle

I think about the Weasley family crying over Fred's dead body

I think about Tonks and Lupin who, instead of staying at home with their son, came here to fight to give Teddy a safe future and died

I think about professor Snape, a double agent that managed to fool Voldemort till the end and died as a hero

And lastly I think about my parents who got killed by the crazy witch Bellatrix Lestrange. While I'm happy that my mom and dad have been avenged when Molly killed that woman a part of me still can't let go of the fact that they're not in this world anymore

Hermione and Ron walk towards me hand in hand and a little smile makes it's way on my face

"Freaking finally guys" I say and they both blush

"Are you alright Y/n?" Hermione sits next to me and takes my hand in hers

"I'll eventually be. I knew it could happen but it still hurts"

"We're here for you" Ron takes my other hand

It's good to know that I have my friends by my side, especially now that I need them the most

* * *

After the funeral I go back home and sit on the couch to relax a little. My owl Winnie flies through the window and drops a copy of the Daily Prophet on my lap

_Y/f/n and Y/m/n Y/l/n get killed during the war against You-know-who_

This is the title of the front page, a picture of my parents smiling and an article under it

_During the battle that took place at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during May 2nd lots were the victims that have fallen fighting to give the magic world a safe and better future but what shocked us the most was the death of Y/f/n Y/l/n (he worked for the Ministry of Magic and came from a pure blood family) and Y/m/n Y/l/n (she worked at St. Mungo)_

_They got killed by Bellatrix Lestrange who was the most loyal follower of You-know-who. After killing her own cousin Sirius Black a few years prior and niece Nymphadora Tonks (who was an Auror and only 25) the woman that spent fourteen years in Azkaban managed to make two more victims before facing death by the hands of the courageous Molly Weasley_

_Y/n Y/l/n, the only daughter of the couple, didn't want to say anything about the situation when we last spoke with her but we wish her well_

I close the newspaper and throw it on the floor with tears in my eyes

Fuck you Bellatrix Lestrange for destroying my family

I lay on the couch, crying for I don't know how long when I decide to finally get up and go in my parents old room. When I enter, for a moment I hope that what happened during the war was all a dream and that my parents are still alive and here with me but when I see the room empty I feel sad all over again

After going around the room for a little while I open one of my dad's drawers and I find a box I have never seen before. After contemplating if I should open it or not I choose the first option and I open the box

Inside I find a time turner and a piece of paper that says _"Don't touch"_. I remember Hermione having one of these during our third year and I know that you can travel back in time if you use them

As soon as I remember that particular an idea pops into my mind

I could use this time turner to go back to the battle and save my parents

But I soon shake that idea away when I remember that I could accidentally meet the old me and this can't happen

What if, instead, I go back in time and stop Bellatrix from becoming a death eater? I could save my parents, Tonks and Sirius' lifes all in one go

I place the time turner back in the box, take it with me in my room and place it on the bedside table

* * *

A few days have passed, more articles about my parents death and the war being over have been written and I have been searching the possible things that could happen if I had to go back in time more than 30 years

Trying to convince Bellatrix to not become a death eater will change the future and there's a possibility I could not exist in that one but it's a risk I'm willing to take to save my parents

Now I just have to find the courage to actually do it

I wish I could talk about it with my friends but I can't because I know that they'll tell me to not do it, that playing with time is dangerous and that I could compromise the lives of many

As I keep asking myself if I should do it or not someone knocks on the door so I get up to go open it

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Can I enter?" I nod and let her come inside

With a flick of my wand, since I'm seventeen and I can finally do magic outside of Hogwarts, I make some tea for the both of us

"How have you been this past few days Y/n?" she asks me

"Nothing much changed, I miss them"

"I know" she takes my hand in hers

"I'm sure they would want you to keep going on. It will be difficult at first but I know that you can do it" my former professor continues

We talk for a little while and before she can leave I hug the woman who has been like a mother to me while I was at school

"Thank you for everything professor"

"You can call me Minerva"

When I don't see her anymore I go in my room and take out the box with the time turner

It's now or never

Looking at my bedside table I see a picture of my parents and I that got taken the day I received my letter for Hogwarts and seeing them so happy helps me make a decision

I place the time turner on my neck and after doing a few turns the time starts going backwards. It stops a few seconds later and I find myself in the middle of the road, the house I lived in no longer there

I search for a newspaper and when I find it I look at the date

**July 1st, 1967**

I did it, I travelled back in time


	2. New life and new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You start your life in 1967 and find a part-time job for the summer 
> 
> During a trip to Diagon Alley to buy the things you'll need for school you meet a girl and she becomes part of your new life

Y/N'S POV

I quickly hide the time turner and start walking around the streets

As I walk people start looking at me probably because of my outfit, after all fashion changed a lot since 1967

_Ok, first things first, I need new clothes_

Money should be the same as in 1998 but I better check just in a case. I go into a clothes shop and look around until I see someone pay and notice that the money didn't change. With the new information I search and try on some clothes

"This will have to do, at least for a week" I think to myself

I need to find a job for the rest of the summer and also find an excuse to tell Dumbledore so that I can attend Hogwarts. I go to the cashier, give my clothes to the lady and as she does the usual stuff I notice a sheet of paper attached to the wall behind her

"You're searching for staff?"

"Yeah. My sister and I opened this shop a few months ago and we managed to keep it going by ourselves until recently. Two weeks ago a lot of new clients started coming to buy clothes here and it's been like that since then and we need some help"

"If you want...I can help you. I'm searching for a part time job because I need some money"

The blonde haired girl starts thinking about it and after a few minutes looks at me

"I'll have to talk with my sister. By part time you mean only for the summer, right?" she asks and I nod

"I still need to go to school but I will be glad to help you and your sister for the rest of the summer"

"Okay, write down your number and I'll contact you as soon as I have some news"

* * *

I've been working at the clothes shop for a month and a half now and became really good friends with Mary and Sophia, the two sisters who own the place

"Hey, is it a problem if I take the afternoon off? I have some things to do" I tell the blonde haired girl

"Sure Y/n" she smiles at me

After work I go to the apartment I share with the two sisters and change. I grab my wand and, after making sure that I'm alone, apparate to Hogsmeade

I start my walk towards the castle while I repeat over and over what I'll say to Dumbledore to convince him since I know that it will not be easy. Fifteen minutes later I arrive at the gates and see a younger version of professor McGonagall

"You must be Miss Y/l/n, right?"

"Yes. I sent a letter to the headmaster a week ago because I need to talk with him" I say

"Follow me"

She takes me to Dumbledore's office and leaves a few minutes later

"Please, have a seat"

I sit in front of him and look around his office, since I never entered in here when I was in 1998 I start wondering if it will remain the same for the next 30 years

"In the letter you sent it was written that you needed to tell me something. What is it?"

_Let's do this_

* * *

I enter The Three Broomsticks and order a butterbeer for myself. Luckily the meeting with Dumbledore went well, he believed the lie I told him and he said that I'll get sorted the night the other students will arrive at Hogwarts

As I sip on my drink I take a look at the list of books and items I'll need to buy

_Thank god I brought a lot of galleons with me_

I finish the butterbeer, leave the pub and apparate near home. When I get inside the apartment I hear noises coming from the kitchen and when I arrive there I find Sophia making dinner

"Want some help?"

"Hey Y/n, yeah...can you please wash and cut the vegetables?"

I do as told and soon dinner is ready. I set the table and when Mary comes back home we start eating

"So...did you do everything you needed to do?"

"Almost, I still need to do a few last things and then I'll be free until September 1st"

"Oh yeah...you go back to school that day"

I stare at Mary and Sophia who suddenly look really sad

"We'll miss you at the shop..."

"If you want I can come back next summer" I say quietly

"Of course we want you to come back, you'll always be welcome in our shop and our apartment" Mary says

I hug them both with a smile on my face

* * *

Diagon Alley is still the same, more bright and lively then when I last saw it but that's just because there isn't a war going on. For a start I go take the measures for my uniform and when I'm done the lady tells me to come back later

After that I go buy the books and as I struggle to keep them in balance I bump into someone and fall on the ground

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry for bumping into you, I was reading and didn't see were I was going" a soft voice starts apologizing

"Don't worry, I had a pile of books in front of my eyes and didn't see were I was going either"

As I start gathering the books my hand touches the stranger's one and I look up to meet a pair of beautiful brown eyes and an apologetic smile

"I'm sorry again" the girl picks up a few of my books

"It wasn't entirely your fault, even though I knew I had so many things to buy I forgot to bring a bag"

"Here" she hands me hers

"What? No, I can't take it" I shake my head

"Don't worry, my mom has the one with all my things. I bring that one with me just in case and you need it"

"Thank you..."

"Shay, Shay Mitchell" she says smiling

_Wait...as in the famous auror Shay Mitchell?_

"Are you alright?" she waves her hand in front of my eyes

"You zoned out" she giggles

"I'm fine, my name's Y/n by the way"

With her help I put the books inside the bag and when I tell her that I need to go collect my uniform she offers to accompany me

"So you're new, that explains why I never saw you around here"

"You remember every face that passes through Diagon Alley?" I ask giggling

"You can say that" she giggles too

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen" I reply

"A seventh year, did you transfer from another school?"

"Yeah and sixth actually, I had to leave my old school before finishing it so the headmaster told me I could re-do my sixth year"

"We'll be in the same year then" she hugs me

"I guess you'll get sorted the day school starts, right?"

I nod and we keep walking around Diagon Alley together. Even though I know what to buy I let Shay help me find the items I will need for school and when we're done we go through the passage that takes us to the Leaky Cauldron

"It was really nice meeting you Y/n"

"Same goes for me Shay, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express?"

"For sure"

With one last hug we go on different directions and soon I apparate home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I started liking Shay Mitchell and I wanted to add her to the story
> 
> Let me know what you think about it, comments are always appreciated


	3. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get sorted and finally meet Bellatrix

Y/N'S POV

I'm in my room packing things for tomorrow. Mary and Sophia wanted to help me but I kindly rejected their offer

_They would get a little freaked out by the books or the other things_

After I put the last item in my luggage I close it and go downstairs to have lunch with the girls

"Are you sure you don't want us to take you to the train station tomorrow?"

"Yes, I'll take a taxi" I reply smiling

For the rest of the day I work at the clothes shop and when I go back home I go to bed and soon fall asleep

* * *

I arrive at platform 9¾ and get on the train. I search for a compartment and when I find an empty one I sit down

_I missed this train_

A few minutes later I hear the door slid open and I turn my head to see who is about to enter

"Hey, the other compartments are full. Can we come in here?"

"Sure"

The girl calls her friend and when she comes into view I recognize the girl I met in Diagon Alley two weeks ago

"Hey Shay" I wave at her

"Hey Y/n, it's nice to see you again" she smiles

"You two know each other?"

"Not really...we just spent a few hours together while shopping for school"

I soon find out that the girl who asked me if her and her friend could sit here is called Carmela Zumbado and that the two of them are Gryffindors. They tell me about themselves and I tell them about me

A few hours later we arrive at Hogwarts, get out of the train and get inside one of the carriages. I stare at the Thestral that drags it and I start thinking about professor Snape, how I had to watch him die without being able to do anything

A few tears escape my eyes and my two friends stare at me with a little smile on their faces

"You see them too right?"

I nod and Shay starts wiping away my tears before hugging me

"Can we ask who?"

"My parents" is all I say 

_Please, don't ask questions_

"We're so sorry" they both hug me

"W-what about y-you girls? You see them too right?"

"My grandparents" Carmela replies

"My brother, he had an illness we couldn't cure"

I hold Shay tightly and we soon arrive at the castle. They enter the Great Hall and I hear professor McGonagall calling my name

"Come with me" she takes me to a room behind the Great Hall

"You'll stay here for the first part of the sorting ceremony, when the last student will be sorted the headmaster will make a speech and call your name and then you'll enter"

I nod and she leaves. I wait in the room and listen as every new student gets sorted into their houses. When it finishes Dumbledore starts speaking

"Before we start dinner I have an announcement to make. A girl transferred from her old school and will join Hogwarts for her sixth and seventh year and will now be sorted into her house. Please welcome Y/n Y/l/n"

When I hear my name I open the door and enter the Great Hall. As everyone looks at me I walk towards professor McGonagall and sit on the stool as she puts the hat on my head

"Let's see...you have many qualities...but I think you'll be good in GRYFFINDOR" the hat says

I get up and go sit at the Gryffindor table

"Yay! You're a Gryffindor like us!" Shay hugs me

I smile and start eating. When I see that everyone is busy either eating or talking I turn my head towards the Slytherin table and search for Bellatrix. I soon find her and stare at her for a little

She's talking with a blonde haired girl that I recognize as a young Narcissa Malfoy, they're smiling at each other and I look at them until she turns her head and we lock eyes

I blush and quickly turn my head to focus on my food. After dinner Shay and Carmela guide me to the Gryffindor tower and to my dorm

"Seems like you'll be with us"

"Good, I like being around you two" I say smiling

We put on our pajamas and talk for a little while before going to bed. I lay under the covers and since I don't feel tired I start thinking about Bellatrix

_She seemed normal at dinner, nothing like the crazy woman I've met_

I've heard that she started following You-know-who beliefs during her last years at Hogwarts so I need to act as soon as possible before it's too late

* * *

I walk through the corridors acting a little clueless

_After all, I only arrived yesterday and it would seem a little strange for me to know where to go_

I bump into someone and my books fall to the ground so I crouch down to pick them up

"I'm so sorry" I say to the person I bumped into

"It's ok I guess, you're the new one and you didn't do anything to make me hate you so I'll let this pass"

When I hear the familiar voice I quickly look up and find Bellatrix looking down at me

"I'm in a good mood today and I can show you where your next class is...what subject do you have?"

"P-potions"

"Follow me"

I walk beside her as we go to the dungeons. When we arrive she seats and I look around for an available chair, there are some in the front and one next to the curly haired girl

Not wanting to have the attention on me I decide to sit near Bellatrix

"C-can I sit here?"

She nods and I sit next to her

"Keep in mind that I only helped you because you're new and because I'm in a good mood...don't expect me to be nice to you everytime we see each other"

"Don't worry, I don't need you to be nice to me" I tell her

"But thanks for helping me" I add showing her a little smile

She looks taken aback and turns her head to the other side. As I open the book out of the corner of my eye I see Bellatrix smiling a little

_Maybe it won't be so bad_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know who Carmela Zumbado is, you should go search her up because she's amazing


	4. Bellatrix Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You befriend Bellatrix but a single word ruins it all and you find yourself crying over the woman that killed your parents because you became attached to her 
> 
> At the same time Bellatrix finds herself thinking about you and how you managed to become so special to her so quickly

_(A week later)_

Y/N'S POV

Since I have a free period I decide to go outside to read a book. When I reach the courtyard I see Bellatrix sitting under a tree and I decide to join her. I sit next to her and wait for her to notice me

"What do you want?" she asks in annoyed tone

"Can't I sit under a tree to read a book?"

"There are a lot of trees in this courtyard so why did you choose this one?"

"Okay, you caught me. I decided to sit here to annoy you" I reply playfully

She looks at me with a little smirk on her face and then returns her eyesight to her Defense Against the Dark Arts book

"I don't usually talk with Gryffindors, you all are so full of yourselves and want to always be the center of attention"

"Then maybe you should start talking to me because I'm not like everyone else" I say

"And why should I believe you? What if you're just like the others?"

"You'll just have to wait and see"

* * *

I listen to professor Slughorn as he explains what the Draught of Living Death is

"Now I want you to work as a team and do the potion"

I look to my left and tap Bellatrix's shoulder to get her attention

"Want to work together?"

She nods and we start working together. We mix the ingredients and when it's time to stir the potion the curly haired girl passes me the spoon

"Let me guess...this is your first time working with a Gryffindor, right?" I ask giggling

"Yeah, but I actually like working with you"

I smile a little and turn my head towards her

"I like working with you too Bella"

When I realize that I called her by her nickname I blush and look down at the cauldron

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine, no need to worry" she says smiling

* * *

A few days later I'm seated under a tree and I'm so focused on my book that I don't notice Bellatrix sitting next to me

"What are you reading?"

"Shakespeare, he was a muggle poet" I reply

_Let's see how this goes_

"You seriously read things written by muggles?"

"Yeah, they're cool. You should read them"

"Never in my life"

I roll my eyes and keep reading my book. She takes out her wand, the same wand that killed my parents, and I stare at it

"Something wrong?"

"No...it's just...your wand seems very particular" I say before returning my attention to my book

* * *

When class ends Bellatrix grabs my wrist and drags me out of the classroom

"Where are we going?"

"I want you to meet someone"

She takes me to the courtyard and we stop walking when she sees two figures standing next to a tree. When they turn around I immediately recognize her sisters and I smile

"Y/n meet my sisters Andromeda and Narcissa, sisters meet Y/n" she introduces us

I shake their hands and we talk for a little bit. When Bellatrix's sisters leave I look at the curly haired girl with a smile on my face

"Your sisters are really cool"

"I'm happy you like them...I might not show it but I really love them, especially Cissy since she's the youngest"

I lay my head on her shoulder and relax a little

"So...do you want to read Shakespeare? I promise it's good"

"I already told you, never in my life"

"I'll change your mind...mark my words"

We stay under the tree, talking with each other, until it's time for dinner

* * *

It's been a month since school started and I'm in the library with my Slytherin friend to study

"Studying is so boring" Bellatrix says

"But it's necessary...especially when you have a test tomorrow"

"You sound like a Ravenclaw"

I roll my eyes and keep studying. From the corner of my eye I see a girl trip and fall on the floor

"Look, that mudblood just fell"

_Mudblood...the same word she engraved on Hermione's arm when we were prisoners at Malfoy Manor_

I clench my fist when I hear her laugh

"I don't like that word" I whisper

"What?"

"I said that I don't like that word" I repeat

"Why? Everyone here says it"

"Because my parents were muggles" I lie

_I'm not a muggleborn but she needs to understand that words can hurt_

"What? You're a..."

"A muggleborn? Or do you prefer the word mudblood?" I start collecting my things

"Y/n...I-i didn't know"

"Yeah, I guess now that you know what I am you won't be my friend anymore right?" I say 

"It was nice being your friend Bella. Don't worry, I won't talk to you anymore"

With tears in my eyes I leave the library and go back to the Gryffindor tower. When I'm in my dorm I bury my face in my pillow and start crying

Why is this affecting me so much? I should have expected it but still I wasn't ready, especially after spending so much time with her

_Did I get attached to Bellatrix?_

BELLATRIX'S POV

I watch as Y/n leaves the library with tears in her eyes. My heart breaks at the sight but I don't follow her

I'm friends with a mudblood! Mother and father would be disgusted if they knew

"They'll never know" I tell myself

She basically broke our friendship and I don't have to worry about her anymore, I can act like I don't know her

_Yeah, that's what I'll do_

But my heart breaks even more at that thought. She became part of my life and I've grown to like her and her company. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, she's funny and she also understands me

"She makes me happy" I realize

With that thought in mind I decide to leave the library. I notice that she left her muggle book here so I take it and leave

_I'll give it back to her tomorrow_

I go in the dungeons towards the Slytherin common room. I go in my dorm and lay on the bed

_Y/n Y/l/n, what have you done to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I have a cute idea about a Narcissa Malfoy x reader...would you like for me to write a story about it when I'm done with this one?


	5. I care about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After putting an end to your friendship Bellatrix finds herself missing you 
> 
> Some weeks later, during a trip to Hogsmeade, she apologizes and asks you to forgive her

Y/N'S POV

After crying myself to sleep I wake up with a headache and I groan

_Fuck you Bellatrix Black_

I get up from the bed and decide to go take a shower. When I come back I notice that Shay and Carmela woke up

"Good morning girls"

I grab a book and start reading to pass time. Some time later I take a look at the clock and see that breakfast will start in ten minutes so I get up. The girls and I go in the Great Hall and sit at the Gryffindor table

When the food appears I start eating and I can't help but look at the Slytherin table. I see Bellatrix and find her already staring at me, I roll my eyes and turn my head around

"Something wrong?"

I shake my head and keep eating my waffles. When I'm done I get up and leave the Great Hall to go to my first class of the day which is Transfiguration. I lean on the wall and wait for professor McGonagall and the rest of the class to arrive. I feel someone's eyes on me so I look up and find Bellatrix standing in front of me

"What?"

"I just wanted to give this back to you, you left it in the library yesterday"

She hands me my book and I take it without looking at her

"Thanks"

Professor McGonagall soon arrives and we go inside the classroom. I take a seat and pull my bag down as the lesson starts

* * *

"The first trip to Hogsmeade is at the end of the month" Shay says

"Cool! Do you girls want to go together?"

I nod as I keep doing my homework. When I finish I play a game with the girls and we spend some time together before dinner

When it's time we go to the Great Hall and seat at the Gryffindor table to eat

"I like spending time with you"

Shay and Carmela smile at me and I kiss both of them on the cheek before resuming to eat

BELLATRIX'S POV

I watch as Y/n talks and laughs with her two Gryffindor friends and I can't help but feel a little jealous

"Are you alright Bella?" my sister asks me

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You have been looking at the Gryffindor table for about ten minutes"

I don't reply and keep eating my food in silence

_I need to stop thinking about Y/n, she's just a filthy mudblood_

"Then why do I want to be her friend again?" I think to myself

_(A few weeks later)_

Y/N'S POV

I prepare myself for the trip to Hogsmeade, when I'm done I grab my bag and reach the other students in the courtyard. I go to the girls and I link arms with them

"Let's go!"

When we arrive we go around the village. At lunch time we go at the Three Broomsticks to eat and drink something

"Go find a table, I'll order" I say

Carmela and Shay nod and I wait in line for my turn. Someone taps me on the shoulder and when I turn my head I see Bellatrix

"Can we talk?"

"I can't, I have to order food for my friends and I" I tell her

"After lunch then...please?"

_Is she making puppy eyes at me?_

"Fine"

She smiles and leaves without saying another word. After I'm done ordering I go to my friends and sit with them at the table

"I saw you talking with Bellatrix...what did she want?"

"Nothing, she was just making fun about me being a Gryffindor" I shrug my shoulders

Our food arrives and we eat. I soon finish and as I wait for Shay and Carmela I look around the crowded pub. I see the curly haired girl getting up and leaving and I decide to follow her

"I just remembered that I wanted to buy something, I'll see you girls later"

Without waiting for their response I run out of the pub and search for Bellatrix. I see her going in a quiet alley and I follow her

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah" she replies

"I'm listening"

She takes a few deep breaths and looks at me in the eyes

"I miss you"

_What? Did I hear that right?_

"You heard me, I miss you. I'm sorry for saying that word...it's just that I never had a mud-" she stops herself

"A muggle born friend before, I never even thought about having one in the first place"

"Why?" I ask

"Because of my family...they would disown me if they knew about you"

_Yeah, I know...Tonks told me about her mother being disowned because she fell in love with a muggle born_

"But I don't care, I want to be your friend"

"What if they find out? What if you get disowned because of me?" I ask her

I can feel some tears falling down my cheeks and I quickly wipe them away

_Why am I crying over this?_

"I don't care for now, let's focus on the present"

She cups my cheeks and wipes away the rest of my tears as I blush

"I care about you Y/n...these past few weeks have not been the same without you by my side"

"Can you forgive me?" she pouts

"I forgive you but please...don't use that word again"

She nods and hugs me tightly. I hug her back and smile to myself

_She's a good person...she only needs someone to help her see that_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update :( I'll try to do better next time 
> 
> Ps: does someone have some good title ideas for a Narcissa x younger reader story?


	6. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bellatrix spend more time with each other and for Christmas the both of you get a present for the other

Y/N'S POV

I sit at the Gryffindor table for breakfast with a smile on my face. I put some pancakes on my plate and also grab some toasts and the jam

As I eat I look at the Slytherin table and when I make eye contact with Bellatrix she winks at me. I blush and quickly look down at my plate

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_

"Are you alright Y/n/n?" Carmela asks me

"Yeah, just thinking about the History of magic test I have today"

After breakfast I go to my first class of the day and sit down. When the rest of the class and the professor arrive the lesson starts, I listen to what professor Slughorn is saying and take a few notes here and there

"Now I want you to work with the person you're sitting next to and do the potion"

I look at the curly haired girl seated next to me and smile at her

"I missed working with you" she says when we finish making the potion

"Same"

* * *

"Will you go home for Christmas?" I ask Bellatrix

"Probably...what about you?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll stay at Hogwarts" I reply

She nods and I relax. Some time later I feel the curly haired girl laying her head on my lap and I blush a little

"Is this alright?" she asks

"Y-yeah"

I start stroking her hair and I watch as she lets out a content sigh and starts relaxing. We stay like that for I don't know how long and I find myself starting to relax too

"Can you read me that muggle book?" Bellatrix asks me

"You mean Shakespeare?"

"Yeah"

"I thought you said that you would never read it" I giggle

"And I'm keeping that promise right now...you'll read and I'll just listen"

I roll my eyes in a playful manner and take out my book. I start reading it to her and I dive into the beautiful words that Shakespeare wrote as I keep stroking Bellatrix's hair

"It's beautiful" she says

"Will you read more of it?"

"Maybe"

She lifts her head off my lap and leans her back against the tree. I lay my head on her shoulder and I close my eyes to relax

When I'm about to fall asleep Bellatrix starts speaking and I listen to what she's saying

"You know...you're the only one, besides my sisters, who knows the real me. The others only see what I want them to see"

I hug her tightly and she hugs me back

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy"

"You're not" I tell her

_I never thought I'd say that but...Bellatrix Black is a good person_

* * *

I walk around Hogsmeade in search of a gift to give to Bella for Christmas. I remember her saying that she lost her scarf a few days ago so I decide to buy her a new one

I decide on a simple green one and go pay for it. When I leave the shop I think about giving her something handmade so I decide that I will talk with Narcissa or Andromeda to ask them for some advice

When I return to the castle I search around for one of the Black sisters and when I see the youngest of the tree I run after her

"Cissa! Wait up"

She stops walking and turns towards me with a smile on her face

"Hey Y/n, do you need me for something?"

"Actually, yeah...I wanted to ask you if,uhm...does Belllatrix like jewelry?" I ask

"Yeah she does, why?"

"I wanted to make her an handmade necklace or something like that...do you think she will like it?"

"Y/n...you're her best friend...I think she would like it even if you gave her the simplest thing" she says giggling

I blush a little and thank her before going to my dorm. I sit on the bed and as I take out the scarf I bought in Hogsmeade the idea of sewing our initials on it pops into my mind

_I hope they have a sewing set here at Hogwarts...I should ask the house elves_

I decide to do just that and use the passage that I found thanks to Fred and George, back in 1994, to enter the kitchen. When I get inside some house elves come towards me with a smile on their faces

"Welcome to the kitchen miss. What can we do for you?"

"Uhm...I know this is probably a strange request for you and that you probably don't know what I'm looking for but...do you guys have a sewing set?" I ask them

"I think we might have one, let me go look"

I wait a few minutes and when the house elf comes back she hands me what I was looking for

"Thank you so much"

"Do you need us to do something else for you miss?" some of them ask

"No thanks, I just needed this. I'll bring it back soon, bye"

I leave the kitchen and go back to my dorm holding the sewing set in my arms. As soon as I sit on the bed I start working on the scarf and I finish it just in time for dinner

* * *

On Christmas morning I arrive in the Great Hall and sit at the Gryffindor table with a big smile on my face

"Merry Christmas Shay"

"Merry Christmas Y/n"

I eat breakfast and when I'm done I go towards the door to leave. When I'm outside I see Bellatrix and I go towards her

"Hey, can we meet at the Astronomy tower in 30 minutes? I want to give you my Christmas gift for you"

"You got me a present?" she asks surprised

"Of course! You're my friend"

"See you in 30 minutes" she says smiling 

With a smile on my face I run to my dorm and grab the small package where I put Bellatrix's gift. I arrive at the Astronomy tower and when the curly haired girl arrives I go hug her

"Merry Christmas Bella"

"Merry Christmas Y/n/n"

I give her my gift, watch as she opens it and smile when she sees what I gave to her

"Thank you so much, I love it"

She hugs me again and then gives me something. I open it and smile when I see a muggle book that I never read

"I hope you like it"

"It's perfect"

I get in front of her and kiss her on the cheek


	7. Am I jealous?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bellatrix start feeling jealous about the other spending time with someone else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s: I didn't know if Bellatrix and Rodolphus went to Hogwarts during the same years so I searched on the internet but I found nothing that could help me. For the story they'll be on the same year though they probably met after 
> 
> P.p.s: if you like/love Troian Bellisario...let's be friends

Y/N'S POV

I finish studying and put everything away to relax a little. As I place my Herbology book in my bag I see the book that Bellatrix gave me as a present for Christmas 

I take it out and decide to start reading it to pass time. When I look up again some time later I see Shay and Carmela smiling down at me

"What are you reading?"

"Just a book I bought in Hogsmeade" I tell them

They nod and they say that it's time for dinner so I put the book in my bag and go with them to the Great Hall. I sit at the table and when the food appears we all start eating

As I eat I take a look at the Slytherin table only to see Bellatrix talking with a boy and I furrow my eyebrows

_Is that Rodolphus Lestrange?_

"What are you looking at Y/n?"

"Nothing in particular"

I keep eating as I look at my curly haired friend while she talks with the boy and I feel my heart breaking a little at the sight

_Why am I feeling like this?_

* * *

I go outside in the courtyard and sit under a tree. A few minutes later someone sits next to me and I can see a mass of curly brown hair

"Your hair tickles me Bella" I giggle

"Sorry"

As we both relax I start thinking about her talking with Rodolphus and I bite my lip

"Say Bella...I saw you talking with a boy yesterday at dinner...who is he?" I ask her

"He's just a friend" she replies

I nod and decide to lay my head on her lap. She starts playing with my hair and I look at her in the eyes the whole time

_My heart is beating so fast right now_

"You're beautiful" I say out loud

I quickly cover my mouth and I think I see her blush a little but I must be imagining things

"I'm so sorry...it just came out of my mouth and..." I try to explain

"It's fine"

I get my head off of her lap and lay my back on the tree again. I look at her again and I blush when I see that our faces are close. She slowly starts leaning in and I unconsciously do the same but before our lips can touch something stops us

"Watch out!"

A soccer ball hits Bellatrix and the boys that were playing with it gasp when they see her

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hit you" he starts apologizing

"It's fine guys, don't worry about it" I say throwing the ball back at them

They thank me and they start playing again. I turn my head to talk to my curly haired friend but I notice that she left without telling me

* * *

I leave the library and start walking towards the Gryffindor tower. When I turn a corner I see Bellatrix talking with her future husband and I stop moving

_They're too close for my liking...wait! Am I jealous?_

I watch as they talk but I soon decide to leave because I can't stand watching the brown eyed girl chatting with a boy. I quickly turn around and start walking again but I soon bump into someone

"I'm so sorry" a girl says

"Don't worry, it was my fault"

I look up and blush a little when I look at the girl's face. I help her grab the books that fell down and hand them to her

"Thank you for the help and sorry again"

"It's fine Troian"

She giggles and looks at me with a raised eyebrow and I soon realize why

"Sorry! You must think that I'm a stalker or something like that"

"I'm not thinking that" she giggles again

"It's just that you are friends with Shay and she told me a lot about you...that's why I know your name...also I saw you with her a few times and I recognized your face...god I should just stop talking"

"Don't stop, it's cute"

I blush and smile at her

BELLATRIX'S POV

"Alright, I'll see you in class" I say

Rodolphus nods and leaves a few seconds later. When I turn around to start going towards the dungeons I see Y/n talking with a Ravenclaw girl and I raise an eyebrow as I watch them

"Hey sis, what you looking at?" Dromeda asks me

"Who's that girl?"

"The one talking with Y/n? Troian Bellisario, Ravenclaw, top of the class in almost all of the subjects"

I scoff and keep looking at the two girls as they talk to each other

"How does Y/n know her?"

"She's friend with Shay Mitchell but this is the first time they've met" she says

"Thank you sis"

Andromeda leaves and I lay my back on the wall before crossing my arms as I watch them

* * *

Lately Y/n has been spending time with that girl Troian and I'm so mad about it. I try to write an essay but I can't concentrate because Y/n is laughing because of that girl and I don't like it

_Only I can make her laugh_

"Are you planning to murder someone?"

I look to my right and see my younger sister Narcissa sitting next to me

"Why are you saying that?"

"You're clenching your fists and you had that murderous look in your eyes before I started talking to you" she says

"So...who is it?"

I roll my eyes and point at the Ravenclaw girl. My blonde haired sister looks at her with furrowed eyebrows and two minutes later looks at me again

"Troian Bellisario? What did she even do to you?"

"Being too close to Y/n" I reply

"Wait...are you jealous?"

I stare at her wide eyed after she says that and I quickly shake my head

"I'm not! Why would you say that?"

"Bella...that girl did nothing to you yet you want to kill her just because she's talking with your friend or is Y/n something more?"

I watch as she stands up and straightens her skirt

"If I were in you I would start thinking about what Y/n really means to me" she leaves

_Am I really jealous?_


	8. Telling the secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Ashley and Lucy and together with Shay and Troian you become a group
> 
> You trust the four of them and decide to tell them about you traveling back in time

Y/N'S POV

I arrive to my first class of the day and when I see Troian I decide to go sit next to her

"Hey"

"Hi Y/n"

She kisses me on the cheek and I blush, the lesson starts and when it's about to end the professor tells us that we'll have to do a project

"It's due next month and you can work on it as a group but no more than five people" he says

Everyone nods and starts leaving the classroom, I pack my things and as I'm about to leave I hear Troian calling my name

"Wait a second Y/n"

I turn around and notice that Shay and two other girls are with her. One has blonde hair and is a Gryffindor, I think her name is Ashley, and the other has long brown hair and is a Slytherin

"These are Ashley and Lucy...would you like to be the fifth member of our group for the project"

"Sure"

She smiles and hugs me, soon the other girls join and we share a group hug. We walk towards the Great Hall for lunch with our arms linked together and I can't stop smiling

_It almost feels like we're a group and I like it_

"Hey Y/n, can we talk" I hear Bellatrix's voice

I nod and when the girls leave I look at my curly haired friend

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Would you like to...do the project together?"

"I'm sorry Bella but someone already asked me and I said yes" I reply

"Who are you working with?"

"The girls you saw me with when you arrived"

She nods and leaves without saying another word

* * *

Troian, Shay, Ashley, Lucy and I are working on our project and I write down the most important things

"Y/n, can you pass me the book please?"

I hand the book to my brown eyed friend and I smile at her, some time later we decide to stop working and play a game

"Truth or Dare Y/n?"

"Hmm...truth" I reply

"Do you like someone?"

I blush at that question and look down at the ground

"M-maybe"

"Really? Who is it?"

"I- I can't tell you guys"

"Pleaseeee, we won't judge you" Ashley says

The other girls nod and I smile at them

"Ok fine...it's a girl from Slytherin, that's all I'm gonna say" I tell them

"Do we know her?"

"Probably"

They nod again and we share a group hug, they all kiss me on the cheek and we decide to just relax until it's time for dinner

"Can we talk Y/n?" Shay asks me

I nod and get up, we get a few feet away from the girls and start talking

"The girl you have a crush on...is it Bellatrix?"

"H-how do you know?"

"I'm your best friend Y/n...and I also saw the way you look at her"

I sigh and grab a fistful of my hair with my hands

"This is bad...I shouldn't like her" I say on the verge of tears

"Why? I know that she's a little crazy and that she doesn't like muggleborns but she can change

"It's complicated..." I wipe away my tears

I run away and go to my dorm, when I'm 100% sure that I'm alone I take out the timeturner and stare at it

_I wish I could just go back to my time but I can't because it will change everything_

"What was I thinking when I made the decision to go back in time?" I ask myself

* * *

"Girls, do you have a minute?" I ask the little group I started hanging out with

They all nod and I tell them to follow me, I take them to the seventh floor and I pass three times in front of the wall while thinking about what I need

"What are you do-"

A door appears in front of us and I tell them to quickly go inside, I shut the door and I watch as the girls look around

"This is the famous Room of Requirement...how did you find it Y/n?" Troian asks me

"Sit down please, I need to tell you something"

When they're all seated I take a deep breath and look at Ashley, Shay, Troian and Lucy

"I'm about to tell you something crazy and you girls will probably not believe me but I don't want to have secrets with you"

"What is it that you need to tell us Y/n?"

"I- I'm from the future" I finally let out

They look at me like I've grown a second head and they soon start laughing

"You're joking, right?"

"I wish I was"

They stop laughing and I take another breath to calm down

"Ok...let's say for a moment that you're not lying...how do we know that you're not making this up and you're actually telling the truth?"

For the next 20 minutes I answer all of their questions and when they no longer have any I look at them

"You can't tell anybody, understand?"

"We will keep the secret" they say

We leave the Room of Requirement and go outside in the courtyard, we sit under a tree and I lay my head on Lucy's lap

"Why did you tell us your secret?"

"Because I trust you" I say smiling

They smile too and we spend some more time together


	9. Kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bellatrix finally kiss

Y/N'S POV

I lay my head on Ashley's shoulder and listen to her voice as she reads the book I gave to her a few days ago

"I'm not one that reads books often but this one is really good" she says

"I'm glad that you like it"

She smiles and I do the same, we stay like that for 20 minutes and I watch as my blonde friend closes the book

"So...last week you told us that you like someone...can I know who it is?"

"Hmm..." I blush

"Pleaseee...if you tell me who you like I'll tell you who I like"

"Fine...it's Bellatrix" I say

Ashley looks at me wide eyed and I look down at the ground

"But...you said that she's the one that killed your parents" she whispers

"Yeah but I can't help it! In 1998 she's a completely different person...the Bellatrix I met back when school started is a person that apologized for calling someone a mudblood and asked me for forgiveness even though I wasn't the one she called with that name...her older self would have never done that"

"You think she changed because of You-know-who?"

"That's a possibility...he believes in pureblood supremacy and her parents always told her that purebloods are superiors to the others..."

"Enough talking about me, tell me who you like" I smile

"His name is Tyler" she blushes

"Wait...is it the guy you always stare at with heart eyes during the meals?"

She nods and I smile more

"You need to tell him"

"What? No! Are you out of your mind? I don't even know if he likes me back"

"Please, how could he not like you? You're funny, you're smart and you're beautiful" I say

She smiles and I hug her

_Ashley deserves the world_

BELLATRIX'S POV

"Do you guys think I will get expelled if I kill four people?" I ask

"Hmm...yeah"

"Who do you want to kill now?" Cissy asks me

"Y/n's new friends...especially Troian and Ashley"

I watch as Y/n and that blonde girl cuddle with each other and I clench my fists

"Stay calm, they're just friends"

"What if she asks her out?"

"She won't...I heard that she has a crush on a guy named Tyler"

I relax a little when I hear that and keep looking at my crush

"You need to tell her Bella" Dromeda says

"You think so?"

"Yeah...if you keep waiting she might start dating someone else"

_My sisters are right, I need to tell Y/n how I feel about her_

Y/N'S POV

As I walk towards the Great Hall I feel someone grabbing my wrist and dragging me somewhere

"B-bella...what are you doing?"

She doesn't reply and just keeps walking, a few minutes later we climb the stairs of the Astronomy tower and when we're at the top she lets go of my wrist

"Why are we here?" I ask

"I need to tell you something"

"And couldn't you have told me without bringing me here?"

"I don't want anyone to interrupt me"

I nod and look at her, waiting for her to speak

"I like you" she says

"Y-you what?" I blush

She starts coming towards and when she's in front of me she cups my cheeks

"You heard me Y/n...I like you"

I blush more and look at her in the eyes, her mesmerizing brown eyes

"Now kiss me"

Bellatrix starts leaning in and I do the same, soon my lips touch hers and I feel chills run down my spine. I wrap my arms around her neck and hers wrap around my waist

_Her lips are so soft_

A few seconds later I pull away and look at her while biting my lip

"I like you too Bella"

She smiles and kisses me again and again until we both run out of breath

* * *

"You and Bellatrix what?!" the girls shout

"W-we kissed"

I close my eyes, ready for them to yell at me or something but nothing happens. They soon hug me and I blush and, with my eyes still closed, I hug one of them

"Woah, easy there Y/n/n...I'm pretty sure your girlfriend wouldn't like what you're doing right now"

I re-open my eyes and notice that my face was pressed against Ashley's chest, I blush more and quickly pull away from her

_Why do I have to be so short?_

"I- I'm so sorry Ash...and Bella is not my girlfriend"

"Yet" I hear Shay say

I playfully roll my eyes and link my arms with Troian and Lucy, we go to class and sit at our desks

"Good morning to you all. Today you'll have to show the project your group did to the rest of the class. Let's start with Y/n, Troian, Ashley, Lucy and Shay's group" the professor says

* * *

Bellatrix and I walk around Hogsmeade with our hands intertwined. We go to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop and sit down at a table, as we eat I feel the curly haired girl seated in front of me reaching for my hand and I blush

"It's not that much for a first date but-"

"It's perfect Bella" I tell her

She smiles and I drink my tea, when we're finished we pay and leave. We go around the village some more but then decide to go back to the castle

"Want to come with me to my dorm?"

"Are you sure?" I ask

"100%"

I smile and wrap my arms around her neck before kissing her


End file.
